


Pretty little glitter scars

by EliolovesOliver



Series: SLOWBURN? MORE LIKE SLOWLEARN TO LOVE YOURSELF AMMIRITE!?! [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian has a heart, Gen, Hospitals, Kon is self conscious, Light Angst, Mild sadness, Tim is good brother, adorable worried dami, cute brotim trying his best, happyish, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: "Boys, there's been an accident."Short and sweet. (Only one a quarter of that statement is a lie.)





	Pretty little glitter scars

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I wanted Damian to say something profound and meaningful about Tim's scars but it's not even in the final cut wtf.

A day ago Conner and Jonathan Kent were in an accident while walking down an unsuspecting street along with 4 other individuals as the result of a drunken truck driver.

Luckily no one died and the driver was suitably fired, sued and placed under arrest.

Kon and Jon had come out with quite a few injuries but nothing long standing- aside from Kon's broken leg. 

Kon had multiple contusions over his body including his face and legs. Jon had also sustained a few injuries but the worst was to his head. He had been concussed and really loopy when they'd visited the day before. They were both gonna be stuck in the hospital for the next few days and that sucked but... in the end they would both be fine.

So why was Damian so down?

Tim sighed and shifted quietly as he watched his brother staring intently at his artwork, surrounded by all the glitter and pencils Dick had told him to use in get well cards for the Kent brothers.

The older teen moved to sit beside Damian and cleared his throat.

Damian scowled up at the older boy, mouth and eyes drawn down angrily.

"What do you want, Drake?"

Tim breathed softly and felt his heart ache at the way Damian's voice cracked.

"Are you okay Damian? I'm worried about you."

Damian's scowl deepened.

"Stop being foolish Drake. I am not the one hospitalised for injuries sustained."

Oh.

"You're worried about them, huh?"

Tim never thought he'd be happy to see Damian's eye roll yet here he was.

"Tt. I couldn't care less about the older one... "

Tim tilted his head as Damian struggled to put his feelings into words, a vulnerable look on his face.

"But... the younger one... he sustained a head injury. What if he remains as unresponsive as he was yesterday? I've already seen it happen with a friend of Grandfather's."

"Oh Damian. He'll be fine."

Rage engulfed Damian face.

"But how do you know that?"

Tim reached an arm out around Damian's shoulders, grabbing a small container of glitter while Damian's focus was on him. He smiled sadly at his brother before forcing it to grow happier.

"Because,"

He's grin became genuine.

"I've got faith,"

Damian's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Trust,"

Damian opened his mouth to say something.

"And pixie dust!"

Tim grinned as he tipped the pink glitter over Damian head, already up and running as Damian's enraged yell followed after him, his footsteps thundering as he threatened Tim's livelihood.

The plan worked. Damian was successfully distracted from his thoughts for a while.

It wasn't much, but it was all he could do for his brother right now.

\----------------------------

"Hey."

Kon startled out of whatever angsty thoughts he was having.

"Oh uh... hey Tim."

"I was told to bring you our next assignment."

Kon shifted awkwardly, scratching at his neck over where a bandage was placed.

"Thanks dude."

Tim just blinked before remembering his bed side manner.

"So," Tim rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, grinning at how Kon cringed. "How are you holding up? The leg okay?"

Kon blinked in surprise, clearly not having expected the question.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine I guess, and it only hurts as much as it's supposed to, you know?"

Kon forced a laugh and got that troubled look on his face again.

Tim bit his lip before asking, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kon forced another smile, probably about to spew some lie or another but instead his face fell and some tears tracked down his cheeks.

Tim glanced around awkwardly, unsure of what the fuck he was supposed to do in this situation.

"Sorry, it's just," Kon swallowed a breathe and continued a bit tiredly, "I uh, I've got some serious damage on my face. The- fuck- the doctors say I'll be fine but it'll pro-probably scar. I know it's shallow," Tim stood stock still as as Kon tried to collect himself. "But my looks are kind of all I've got going for me. I'm not- I'm not smart and I'm average at most sports except football but even then I'm not really into it. I fucking hate it but Clark was so good at it and I don't- fuck!"

Tim was standing there just watching as Kon had an emotional breakdown. He sighed and sat on the hospital bed, hands on his knees. He turned to look at Kon who had started to apologise for his fit but Tim stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Kon... I don't know you well enough to give you advice that'll work for you but I'm gonna tell you what I always wish someone had told me." Tim gulped completely unprepared to share something so integral about himself to a guy he just met. "Dude, my bio parents were super distant. Like physically and emotionally, they travelled a lot and- I'm pretty sure neither of them really wanted kids so... okay the point is I was willing to do anything to please them. I took business courses and studied how to work with finances in my free time instead of coding or photography. Heck I'm still working on becoming a businessman instead of anything else I wanna do."

He looked Kon in the eye as he said his next words, "I hated what I was doing with my life and I tried to get out of it in the worst way possible. But now I'm feeling much better now because I've decided to do what was best for me. I stopped learning online and quit going to the martial arts classes Bruce wants me to go to. I also quit the violin and piano but I still play if I'm in the right mood. I've never been happier then I am now that I've stopped trying to please everyone else."

Kon smiled at him and wiped his arms over his eyes.

"Thanks, for the advice and for letting me vent."

"Sure dude. And about the whole scar thing, my brother actually gave me some amazing advice after I came home from the hospital," Tim tried to remembered Damian's words exactly. "'Scars are just proof of the battles you've won.'"

"Wow, your older brother is really wise. Those are some seriously profound words."

Tim licked his lips wondering if he should tell Kon it was actually Damian who's said it. Dick had said some bull about 'haters not being worth the time' and Jayce had told him he'd 'beat up those assholes'.

"Yeah, I guess he is. Well," Tim stood and stretched his back and neck, grinning at Kon's cringe. "I've gotta go. My brothers will flip if I don't show up in the next half hour."

"Sure, I'll see you around yeah?"

Tim smiled softly.

"Sure. I'd like that Kon."

Kon smiled back and Tim wondered how much of a moron Kon could be if he thought some scars was gonna suddenly make him unsightly. Honestly, they'd probably only make him more attractive. 

Tim left the hospital feeling suddenly self conscious of his own lining his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated, I like to know my shortcomings so I can better myself.


End file.
